1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for measuring the pulse width of a pulse signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic circuits, a pulse signal which alternately switches between a high-level state and a low-level state is employed for the purpose of transmitting various information. In order to measure the pulse width of the pulse signal, various kinds of pulse width measurement circuits are employed.
In general, there is a tradeoff between the measurement resolution of the pulse width and the measurement range thereof. That is to say, raised resolution leads to a reduced measurement range. On the other hand, increased measurement range leads to lowered resolution. An arrangement which provides both high resolution and wide measurement range requires an increased circuit area for measuring the pulse width.